Nothing Quite Like A Second Kiss
by samysquirrel
Summary: I present quite possibly the first SigurnSanaki fic on here. Basic summary, Sanaki had a boring first kiss,but what if her second was exciting? Read and review,I don't mind criticism and flames. Go all out with the reviews,I'm dying to know your oppinion.


I know I should be working on nameless Lyn/Florina fic,but...this idea has been bothering since I popped in my Path of Radiance copy in. Yes a pairing no one has done. A couple that isn't even in any form suggested. Still don't lable it a crack coupling, I kind of thought this one out and such a title would make me sad. So here i bring you the first Sanaki/Sigurn fic I and or created.

Disclamier-No I do not own Fire Emblem.

_Nothing quite like a second kiss_

Whoever said that a first kiss was the most breath takingly amazing event in a young girl's life was clearly delusional. Her's had been uneventful,unspectacular and unworthy of rememberance. Her's had been a breif brushing together of the lips that had failed to excite her in any form. Apparently Ike was not as intriguing as The Apostle had once thought. He was every young girl's dream with his unkempt blue hair,his passionate eyes,his fit well built body,his mastery of swords and,quite possibly the most remarkable thing about him, his rash idealistic behaviour. Still Ike was only the dream of every girl except Sanaki.

Pondering as to why her first kiss had been the opposite of all she had heard Sanaki looked upon the river before her. She thought the river boring as well,almost as boring as her kiss with Ike. Still the river had the sudden slightly interesting jumping out of fish and such and such. Much more than could be said about that kiss.

The young leader let out sigh of disappoitment. The reflection of a figure desearving of interest appeared on the river's surface, Sanaki's eyes widened ever so slightly at the sight. She turned to face her most tresured knight,the gentle kindhearted Sigurn.

"Ah I have found you at last Apostle!" Sigurn exclaimed with a sigh of relief ",You truly must stop wandering off like that Apostle."

"Sigurn I have something to ask."

The falcoknight smiled kidnly ",Yes Apostle?"

Sanaki turned back to the river ",Was your first kiss exciting and worthy of rememberance?"

Sigurn wore a look of suprise at the question. Her expression mellowed down to her smile again as she responded ",Why yes I feel it was. Why do you ask?"

"Because mine was dull." the small leader stated in disappointment. Looking up at the small bit of sky present Sanaki went on ",It lacked that exciting flare everyone speaks of."

Sigurn sat beside her liege ",Perhaps your second will be more fascinating Apostle?"

"It may, but the first will still be dull and boring and soon forgotten. It is quite depressing."

"I'm sure you will remeber it. Remember it as a most boring moment."

Young Sanaki looked over at her knight, Sigurn the Ever Optimistic. The Apostle had a thought and spoke ",Perhaps I shall recieve my hopefully exciting second kiss today?"

The falcoknight gazed at her small leader with confusion.

"Sigurn perhaps you could give me my hopefully exciting second kiss today?" Sanaki needed to be more direct it seemed.

The former confusion now changed ti astonmishment,the loyal Sigurn could not believe what has been proposed. Surely it was a dream? Or perhaps she had misheard The Apostle?

The Apostle turned to face her knight ",Yes you."

Two words that should have been clear as day,two words that should have been understood the moment they were spoke. Still they baffled the falcoknight. Sigurn noted that the girl looked upon her with expectant eyes. Perhaps she could do this,after all it was The Apostle who asked. "Yes of course I could. It would be an honor to serve the Apostle."

Sanaki frowned,this was no fun. "Don't do it because you are my servant Sigurn. That defeats the purpose."

A slight pink tint spreading across her cheeks sigurn replied ",Yes of course."

Seeing the falcoknight's natural sincerity The Apostle smiled and said "Yes that is much better." Sanaki furrowed her brow as she fell into deep thought ",Now how to go about this..."

Her hands placed on her young liege's shoulders Sigurn watched Sanaki look up. The tiny Apostle sat up on her knees and closed her eyes tight. The loyal knight chuckled at the reaction. She bent down pressing her lip's to the small girl's. Sanaki remained unresponsive unsure of what to do next. Sigurn forced The Apostle's mouth open worming her tounge inside. Sanaki's temperature shot up and her cheeks flushed with warm red blood. The falcoknight tasted around her liege's mouth gradually growing aroused. A small moan escaped Sanaki's mouth. Suprised and firghtened at this she broke away and turned to face a tree.

Sigurn let out a giggle and asked ",Was that worthy of remeberance Apostle?" The small girl continued stared at the tree saying nothing. "I guess it was" a smile spread across Sigurn's mouth as she said this.

The falcoknight began to laugh once again as Sanaki pondered why this second kiss was so much more like a first kiss. ..._well there always are exceptions. I must be one of them._

There it has ended. Now review in any form you wish. Compliment me,flame me,construcitvly criticise me,send corrections and no oppinions. I really don't mind. Now I must try and think of how to continue that other fic I have...I appoligze to those waiting for the next chapter.


End file.
